Fallen Angel
by CianieMoo
Summary: What happens when you take down the world's strongest duo? That's right, hell. And it's up to the two girls who never dreamt of this day to save what they once called home.


**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! Here's the long awaited chapter!**

"And you said I can't babysit to save my life," Donna said, smiling triumphantly, a small child with curly, jet black hair and tan skin balanced on her waist.

The other woman smiled back, her head cocked in amusement. "I never doubted you for a moment. However…" she pointed past Donna's shoulder, a huge mess only a toddler whose parents are Superman and Wonder Woman evident. "Obviously, Lara has given you quite the trouble."

"Pssh, Diana, I can handle my own niece!"

"I've gotten a few calls from the Titans telling me how the product of the two strongest superheroes on Earth nearly caused the Tower to collapse."

"That was an accident!"

Diana chuckled, her hands outstretched to her daughter. "It still amuses me how she managed to outmaneuver a younger version of me, a speedster, Batman's ward, a boy that can call upon sea animals, and a shapeshifter. That's impressive considering her age is a mere fraction compared to the vast majority of you."

Donna blushed. "She's a handful, like you said she's you and Kal's baby." She handed Lara to Diana, the toddler cooing happily. "So, where ya going now?"

"Home, to Kal, if he's back from work yet that is. You're more than welcome to come along if you want."

With that the two sisters flew off into the sky, Lara giggling the entire way.

* * *

A pair of pure white eyes watched the trio flying in the sky from a magical pond. _So, this is the result,_ he thought, large hands folded over his mouth in deep thought. _My two daughters and the offspring of the Kryptonian and Diana...the Fates have deep, deep hatred against me this time._

Being the King of the Gods, Zeus often kept true to his title, ruling Olympus in a kingly fashion, but certain things, such as his youngest two daughters, were more important than other things needing his concern. He had no care about them, of course. They merely captured his interest, far more than the rest of his children.

His mind flashed to the two nights of passion he had with the Amazon queen, the sisters' mother, Hippolyta. Of many things, those were the two nights he regretted the most. Having battled the Amazon countless times, their fights turned into passion, which turned into what made his first mistake. He let himself go that night, as did Hippolyta. Neither cared at the moment what was to happen afterwards.

Nine months later, Diana was born.

He was enraged at the sight of yet _another_ demigod baby being born from him, yet at the time he had little care. He craved Hippolyta, he wanted, _needed_ her again. So one night after Diana was put to bed a couple of years later, he made himself appear to Hippolyta in a dream, which slowly evolved into reality, and slowly from there happened the second mistake: Donna's birth.

Two children from the same mother, what a big mistake. He wanted to kill them, but his daughter, Hera, took a liking to the elder child immediately, and soon made the child her champion, and he was prevented from killing her lest he wanted conflict.

_What a mess…_

* * *

"Stop irritating the baby!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Donna said, putting her hands up in surrender. "She just started crying on her own!"

Diana rolled her eyes, her Wonder Woman attire put away. She was dressed in form-fitting jeans, a black t-shirt and black boots. The bracers were still worn, for the time being obvious for everyone to see. If she wished to go out she would wear a jacket to conceal them.

Donna's outfit was stored away as well (A/N: for Donna's Nu52 outfit, since they never officially introduced her into comics, imagine pretty much dark blue pants, red shirt, some armor here and there on her right arm, red boots and a sword. If you need help refer to google, third pic :)). She currently wore all black, save for her jacket, which was blue.

Diana picked Lara up, the latter cooing softly now being in her mother's arms. "Donna, you must be careful around her!" she chided, the younger Amazon recoiling back. "She's only a toddler and doesn't have our strength."

"She's half Kryptonian, one-fourth Amazon and one-fourth god, an atomic bomb would only tickle her," Donna muttered to herself. Diana, having super hearing, caught it and glared at her.

"Maybe so, but she's still a child. I do not want her exposed to such things as of yet."

Clark and Diana often discussed when Lara would be allowed to train under them, with her inheriting their strengths and powers it was a matter of time before she'd want to be a superhero like them as well. They were still setting on what age and what circumstances they'd allow to happen.

Donna sighed. "Di, I know this. Can you stop treating me like we're 12 and ten again?"

"...You're right. My apologies, sister." Diana flashed her a smile, which the younger Amazon gratefully returned. "I constantly forget you're of age, it seems like only yesterday I was getting you out of danger from pulling pranks on the medical ward."

Donna laughed. "Mother was definitely not happy when she found out I ate all the berries used for potions."

"And leave it to you to trail the mess back to our room."

A heated blush spread on her face. "...I didn't know they were _that_ juicy!"

"Donna, you looked as if you rammed your head into one. There was absolutely no excuse."

Before either could add on to the conversation Lara suddenly began to cry, which Diana acted upon. She swiftly picked up a bottle from the table and gave it to the child, who happily drank its contents.

,

A steely, determined look was present on the older demi goddess's face, and Donna noticed. _Come to think of it,_ she said to herself, _I've seen that look quite a few times_. It always appeared at random, but recently showed itself more often than not. Why did she have the look? Was something wrong?

Diana turned her head to Donna. "I need to run out for a little while," she suddenly declared. "Do you mind…?"

"Not at all," Donna said with a grin., her surprise hidden well "Give her here, I'll take good care of my niece while you're out doing whatever."

"Thank you." Lara was passed to Donna, and seconds later Diana went to her bedroom and returned with a coat. "Hopefully it will not take long, I will be back as soon as I can. If Kal returns before I do, tell him I had to step out."

"No problem, just go," Donna said. Diana thanked her again, and left . Left alone with the baby, Donna smiled warmly at her niece. "So, let's have some fun!"

* * *

"No no no...this wasn't supposed to happen…"

The figure stood over the owner of the voice, a tall, slender woman. "Too bad," the voice laughed darkly. "It happened."

"Y-you'll never win…"

With the woman's last breath, the last string of light died from her eyes and her head lolled to the side. The figure chuckled to himself, one more opponent out of his way. "Well, this little _wonder_ was taken care of, now for my prize."

* * *

**Hey! It's been a while, but I'm back!**

**It's obvious it's been too long, I don't like this chapter all that much :/ but eh, I guess it's good enough to post.**

**I tried to leave many questions, which you guys can ask whenever you want. Oh btw, the ending may or may not be misleading ;)**

**Okay, I gotta get to bed, it's 6 in the morning here and I haven't been to bed yet :P so bye!**

**Comments and criticism are welcomed.**


End file.
